Yumi's Valentines day
by slayer0109
Summary: It's Valentine's day and Sachiko is out of town on work leaving Yumi at home with their friends, but Sachiko may have a surprise. one shot


A/N: Hello, so this is just a short one shot for Valentine's day, there is nothing too crazy about it. Just a little fun and stuff for Valetine's. Anyways, I hope you like it, I'm working on Mind games still, but we are winding down my first set of classes here at the end of feb and we are starting to get into testing and more assignments! I hope you all have a good day today and I hope you enjoy this story!

* * *

Yumi smiled as she watch Rei be the barrier between Sei and Yoshino who were at it again with another ridiculous argument. Youko on the side of Sei rolling her eyes, Shimako and Noriko chuckling, and Touko looking at them with a disapproving look on her face much like Sachiko would have. That was if Sachiko were here with them. Yumi sighed at the thought of Sachiko not being present as she glanced to the wall in the room they were in where a few pictures of her and Sachiko hung.

It was a picture from their wedding that had taken place right before college started. How they managed to get approval to marry before college was beyond her, but it made sharing a room so much better. Yumi's smile turned to more of smirk when she thought of the many classes skipped due to late night passion.

Yumi just sighed once more as those thoughts left her head and her bickering friends came back into reality.

"Onee-sama are you alright?" Touko asked as Yumi glanced to her with a raised eyebrow before smiling and nodding.

"I'm fine, Touko-chan, I was just thinking about Sachiko," Yumi said as Touko glanced past her for a moment looking at Sachiko in one of the pictures Yumi had been looking at.

"You know she is thinking about you too right now," Touko said referring to the fact that it was Valentine's day and Sachiko was gone for a few days on work. This wasn't a frequent occurrence, in fact it was quite rare that Sachiko was sent to these meetings, but due to technical difficulties she would have to be there in person instead of over video.

"I know, I just wish she was here where she belongs. It's Valentine's day and she is staying at some hotel working," Yumi frowned.

"Yes and she is probably miserable," Touko countered to try and make Yumi feel better which didn't do much.

_Bzzt, Bzzt, Bzzt. . . _

"Speaking of Sachiko, I bet that is her right now," Touko said as she watched Yumi grab her phone from her pocket. The picture of her and Sachiko that popped up showing it was her calling made Touko smile before Yumi excused herself to take the phone call. Touko could remember a time during high school where the two were embarrassed to even hug in front of the others.

Yumi quietly shut the door to the room they were in behind her before putting the phone up to her ear, "Hello," Yumi answered.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Ogasawara," Sachiko answered as Yumi chuckled leaning against the wall right next to the door she had just shut.

"That bored huh?" Yumi asked with a smile as she looked to the floor.

"How could you tell?"

"The tone of your voice, the odd greeting, or perhaps it's because I spend entirely too much time with you and just know you so well that I can tell," Yumi replied causing Sachiko to smile.

"I hope it's the last one," Sachiko joked as she glanced out the window of the car she was in, "I just wanted to hear your voice, its Valentine's day and I'm not even home, I feel so bad."

Yumi sighed feeling exactly what Sachiko was right now, "I know what you mean, I want nothing more than for you to be home right now too, but that didn't stop me from getting you something for when you get back. We can have our own little Valentine's Day celebration soon enough."

"I hope it is sooner rather than later. Let's pick a weekend, no friends, no places to go, just you and me in our bed, and a bunch of movies to watch. We can order food or something and just relax."

"This doesn't sound like the proper girl I married," Yumi teased.

"Well that is because the girl I married changed me for the better," Sachiko replied with a smile as she glanced to her wristwatch. "Ugh, I hate to do this, Yumi. I'm going to have to let you go, I have more business to attend to."

"When will you be home?" Yumi asked even though she knew the answer, she just always hoped Sachiko would change it.

"In two days," Sachiko sighed knowing Yumi asked her with high hopes. "I'll call you as soon as I can though so keep your phone with you."

"I will," Yumi sighed.

"Then I will talk to you soon, Yumi. I love you," Sachiko said as Yumi smiled.

"I love you too, Sachiko. Hurry up and finish your work so you can come home."

"I'll try my best," Sachiko smiled, "I'll talk to you later."

Yumi sighed as the call ended, just hearing her voice wasn't enough. Their friends were here and she wasn't. She knew dwelling on it wouldn't do anything though, so she decided to go back into the room and take her seat back by Touko.

"Who was that?" Youko asked curiously as Yumi sat down.

"It was Sachiko, she won't be home for another day or two," Yumi said as Sei tried to stand to her feet but was stopped by Youko grabbing the back of her shirt.

"That wasn't an invitation," Youko told Sei who just frowned.

"At least Rei doesn't treat me like a dog," Yoshino said as Sei looked over to her and squinted.

"Haven't had enough?" Sei asked as Yoshino glared back at her. Rei just sighed as she prepared for round two.

"I'm sure she will come with flowers and gifts for missing Valentine's Day," Youko said as Yumi smiled.

"Considering what she did on our first anniversary it wouldn't surprise me," Yumi said as Touko put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I'm surprised there hasn't been any flowers sent to the house."

"They are probably trying to find a truck big enough to fit them all," Shimako said as the girls glanced to her for a moment.

"It is kind of odd though," Yumi said thinking back on it. Sachiko always sent her flowers regardless of if she was home or not.

"I'm sure she has something planned. She's probably trying to figure out how to buy you the moon," Youko joked as Yumi rolled her eyes, though they all knew Sachiko just might do that if possible.

"She probably does," Yumi smiled as she felt her phone vibrate. Touko glanced over just in time to see a picture of Sachiko on Yumi's phone. Touko chuckled to herself for a moment, it was still odd seeing how different Sachiko was with Yumi. She could have never seen her sending someone pictures of herself in high school.

"I've had enough of your attitude!" Sei said as she turned her head away from Yoshino who just sighed. "I want to hear Yumi play the piano, after all Sachiko has been telling my wife how great you are getting," Sei said as she placed a hand on Youko's knee.

"Well, I assure you she is giving me too much credit, but she has been teaching me," Yumi said as she put her phone in her pocket and stood to go over to the piano.

-X-X-

Sachiko glanced back to her phone for a moment to see if she had any messages before looking out the car window and seeing a sight that made her smile. She was almost home and Yumi had absolutely no idea. Sachiko smiled almost excitedly as the car came to a stop and she looked to the driver.

"You're free to do what you will, we won't be in need of your services anymore today," Sachiko said as the driver smiled and gave a nod. "Have a nice Valentine's," Sachiko said as she stepped out of the car and shut the door.

She waited for the driver to be out of their driveway before opening the door as quietly as possible. She held her breath until she heard the piano. "Perfect," Sachiko said under her breath as she entered the house and closed the door just as quietly.

_Now how should I do this? _Sachiko thought to herself as she slowly made her way towards the piano room. The door was shut, Yumi usually did this so she wouldn't disturb Sachiko if she was busy with work.

_I think I know just the thing. . ._

**Ten Minutes later. . .**

Yumi took a breath as she placed her fingers on the keys, the song requested was one that she was still learning, but had gotten through before. "_Start slow and focus on your fingers," _Yumi thought to herself as she started playing slowly.

The rest of the girls watched in silence as the music flowed, it wasn't often they got to hear Yumi play piano, but they all enjoyed it. They had all once listened to Sachiko play and now Yumi was starting to play just like her.

_Knock, knock, knock. . ._

The piano stopped at the sound as all the girls turned their heads towards the door and went wide eyed at the sight of a hand with a pair of panties hanging from them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Yumi," Sachiko said as she dropped the panties never opening the door enough to know that their friends were there. "Why don't you come upstairs and get your present."

"S-Sachiko. . ." Yumi breathed both embarrassed and tempted as she stood from the piano and went over towards the door. When she poked her head out she saw a bra laying on the stairs down the hall. She quickly shut the door before bending over to pick up Sachiko's panties. Once she had them collected she smiled at her friends with a red face, "I'm sorry you all witnessed that, it seems there has been a sudden change of plans that I was unaware of."

"Sachiko is never living this down," Sei said as she stood from her spot and looked around, "I think it's about time for us to head out anyways."

"We can let ourselves out," Youko said with a smile as Yumi gave a nod before leaving the room quickly and rushing towards the stairs to pick up the bra and look for any other discarded pieces of clothing. Thankfully nothing that their friends would see. After picking up a discarded shirt Yumi paused at the faint sound of music coming from her bedroom. She could see the door slightly cracked and when she pushed it open her mouth dropped as well as the clothes she had in her hands.

Sachiko grinned from their bed as she saw her wife standing in the doorway with such a look on her face. "Do you like what you see?" Sachiko asked as she crawled out of bed slowly and made her way over to Yumi completely bare.

All Yumi could do was shut the door and nod without ever taking her eyes off of Sachiko who didn't wait to take her kiss from Yumi's lips. "Happy Valentine's Day," Sachiko said with a smile after the kiss broke, "Now, why don't we get you out of these clothes, the rest of my present doesn't need you in them."

-X-X-

Sachiko smiled as she laid in bed looking towards the bathroom door that just opened revealing Yumi still bare but with her hair done up in a way she hadn't seen before. "That one is really sexy," Sachiko smiled as Yumi crawled back into bed and gave her a kiss.

A long day had turned into a long night, though neither of them were complaining. "I like it too, though I think you may just be saying that because I'm naked," Yumi replied as Sachiko chuckled.

"Well you're not entirely wrong," Sachiko said before glancing back at her hair, "but it does really look good on you, though I think you may have missed something. Turn around let me see this," Sachiko said as she sat up with Yumi and inspected the piece before placing a kiss on the back of Yumi's neck causing Yumi to jump a little. "I guess I was wrong everything looks fine."

"Are you hungry?" Yumi asked with a glance to the clock it was already going on ten.

Sachiko glanced to the clock before resting her head on Yumi's shoulder, "I am hungry, I guess I lost track of time. That tends to happen when we are together like this."

Yumi smiled, "Indeed it does, but let's go make something. We can bring it back here and put on a movie."

"That sounds nice," Sachiko said as Yumi stood from the bed and grabbed a loose fitting shirt and some shorts that she had in their dresser.

"Isn't that my shirt?" Sachiko asked as Yumi looked at it before shrugging.

"Well you are mine so. . ."

"Come here," Sachiko said said as she climbed out of bed and pulled Yumi into another kiss. Once it broke Yumi' stuffed a shirt in her face.

"Let's go make something to eat," Yumi said with a roll of her eyes as she walked out of the bedroom with Sachiko following right behind her now wearing basically the same thing she was.

"So what would you like to do tomorrow?" Sachiko asked curiously as they made their way down the stairs.

"Hmm, I don't know I haven't given it much thought," Yumi said as she was quickly stopped by Sachiko grabbing her shoulder and taking a step in front of her.

"Shh, what is that noise?" Sachiko asked glancing towards the piano room door. They could both see the light was on from under the door.

"Should we call the police?" Yumi asked as Sachiko raised an eyebrow curiously when they heard laughter from the other side of the door.

"Shimako, Noriko, seriously when is the wedding?" A voice asked that was muffled by the door.

"That sounds like—"

"Oh no, they never left," Yumi said as Sachiko looked at her curiously with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"Were they here when I—"

Yumi nodded, "they said they were leaving when I came upstairs."

"Onee-sama saw that, oh no what have I done."

"I'm worried about what they heard," Yumi sighed as Sachiko pushed the door open.

"Oh hey, it's Sachiko and Yumi," Sei said as all the girls glanced over to the doors.

"Why are you all still here?" Yumi asked almost a little annoyed, which for here was a natural response to being thoroughly embarrassed.

"Our keys are in that bag, the one that is in your room," Youko explained as Yumi thought about it for a second. "We didn't want to interrupt and none of us had plans so we just stayed here, we've been watching movies and playing some of the games you have, though we couldn't find Jenga. You two always talk about how fun it is."

Sachiko smirked momentarily at the mention of Jenga.

"It's probably in our room," Yumi answered as she thought of the exact spot the board game was in. "I'll go get your keys," Yumi said as the girls all started standing from their spots and gathering what they could.

"About what happened earlier," Sachiko said with a red face which all of them could plainly see.

"I don't recall anything happening," Sei said as she glanced around at the other girls who just shrugged.

Sachiko glanced around curiously for a moment as she heard Yumi running down the stairs.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about Sachiko-sama," Yoshino said as Yumi entered the room with their bag.

"I'm so sorry," Yumi bowed as they all waved it off and took the bag.

"It's no big deal, Yumi we had fun," Youko said as everyone grabbed their keys and started making their way towards the door. "We are going to get going though, you two enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day."

"T-Thank you," Sachiko said as Youko came over to give her a hug.

"If they say anything about what happened, just tell me," Youko whispered as Sachiko's face went beet red. "You two have a good night," Youko said before leaving the house with the rest of the girls.

"They did see it," Sachiko said as Yumi's stomach growled. Sachiko glanced over to Yumi for a moment before locking the front door. "If they ever speak of this, I. . ." Sachiko shook her head.

"I know how you feel, but if it makes you feel better I loved it," Yumi said as Sachiko glanced to her with a raised eyebrow. Yumi shrugged, "If I did that to you how would you feel?"

"You wouldn't' have made it back to the bedroom," Sachiko joked as Yumi grinned.

"Well you wouldn't have either, but I had to apologize to our friends first."

"I suppose, but they are gone now, so why don't we make dinner and see what happens next," Sachiko said as Yumi looked at her with a tilted head as Sachiko walked into the kitchen.

"See what happens next?" Yumi asked as she followed Sachiko into the kitchen, "what does that mean?"

Sachiko smiled, "I guess you will just have to wait and see."

Yumi just sighed as Sachiko opened the freezer, "well perhaps I had something planned for you. . . Then again you weren't supposed to be here for another two days so maybe my present will wait."

Sachiko shut the freezer as she looked at Yumi for a moment before deciding she needed to change her mind. Yumi didn't mind though when Sachiko's arms wrapped around her waist, "and what might I need to do to get that present today?" Sachiko asked as Yumi thought for a moment.

"Tell me you love me and give me a kiss," Yumi replied as Sachiko chuckled.

"I wish everything was this easy," Sachiko said as she leaned in and kissed Yumi leaning her back a little before finishing it off, "I love you, Ogasawara Yumi."

"Well that was alright, I suppose," Yumi shrugged as Sachiko looked at her a little surprised before smiling when she noticing Yumi trying not to laugh.

"No I love you back?" Sachiko asked as Yumi smiled and went in for a kiss of her own, "I love you too, Sachiko, and I'm glad you were able to be home for Valentine's Day."

"Me too, Yumi. I love you more than you can imagine."


End file.
